This project is designed to test the effectiveness of two broad approaches to alleviate or solve a variety of socio-economic problems felt by residents of barrios predominately Spanish Speaking and Spanish surnamed. As the first approach, the project test's ten defined intervention methods which emphasize one-to-one problem solving efforts for barrio youth between 12-18 years of age who are experiencing distinct problems with the juvenile court and probation authorities. The second approach consists of twelve distinct institutional change methods designed to solve problems which after barrio residents as a group such as unemployment, feelings of power lessness and predominate society institutions' policies and regulations. All methods used to alleviate individual and group barrio problems are documented and evaluated through Goal Attainment Scaling and multiple regression and correlation techniques.